Come Home
by jackmaybenimble
Summary: CJ, Toby, Andi, Abbey and a little of everyone else at some point.
1. IT'S NOTHING

SPOILERS: Not really...and somewhere near end Season Two

DISCLAIMER: They're not, I wish they were.

FEEDBACK: Yes please :)

IT'S NOTHING

CJ walked through the park on her way to the office. She loved this time of day; 5.45am, her time; everyone and everything still at arm's length. She lifted her face to the slight breeze that bristled through the trees - fall was on its way. Too warm still for a heavy coat, but too chill for just a suit jacket. As she neared the gate her eyes were caught by the figures at the bench; often she'd sit there for a moment to gather her thoughts before entering the building, but today a young woman in her mid to late twenties maybe, who was arguing with a police officer, occupied the bench. As CJ walked nearer, the woman raised her head and looked at her.

"Ceej" she said quietly.

CJ stopped in astonishment, thrown by the use of the name. Coming over to the younger woman she looked down at her.

"God. Jilly", she whispered.

"Ms Cregg, you know this woman?" the officer said.

"Yeah" she replied, distractedly.

"I was about to move her on for begging." he said.

"Except he can't, as I'm merely sitting on a bench. I have neither begging card nor bowl, nor have I asked anyone for anything, so I've got him on a technicality. Also, he's confused by the fact that my hair has that freshly washed look which, with long hair, tends to only last a day. And I smell of soap. Bit too clean for a beggar, wouldn't you say? And I guess that's why I'm bugging him" the woman said.

"Ma'am, you're hardly clothed for a stroll in the park" the officer sniped, embarrassed by his predicament.

"Washington has fashion laws now?" she replied.

"She's waiting for me. I'll take her to my office" CJ said.

"Very well ma'am." the officer moved away a bit, but kept watching the two women.

CJ turned to look at the younger woman properly. She realised what the officer meant; the woman was wearing a threadbare man's cardigan over a camisole and a thin faded cotton floral skirt; her knees were drawn up under her chin so that the long skirt covered her feet. Sitting down on the bench next to her, she turned and faced the woman.

"Jill, what the hell is going on? What are you doing here? Does anyone know you're here?" CJ said anxiously.

She gave a half-smile. "Still the same old CJ...why ask one question when you can ask ten..."

"Still the same old Jilly. Evading all the questions with that smile and hoping no-one will notice" she replied. "Come on, let's go".

"I can't go till the officer takes his beady little eyes off us." Jilly said, somewhat abashed.

"What? Why the hell not?" CJ asked

In reply, Jilly gently drew the hem of her skirt back, displaying her bare feet, then let the skirt fall back to cover them.

"No kidding Jilly, the minute we get inside I want chapter and verse on what the hell is going on, and I mean it" CJ said angrily.

"Still the same old bossy CJ. Also, there is the other problem of why I can't go to your office.." Jilly said, looking at the older woman out of the corner of her eye.

CJ sighed. "Well that answers one of my questions I guess. No-one knows you're here."

"Actually, no-one cares that I'm here, I think you'll find, Ceej." she said, finally turning to look CJ straight in the eye for the first time.

CJ began to contradict her, but sighed and let it go. She looked over to where the officer had been standing; he was no longer there. She looked back at Jilly, checked her watch and took her cell phone out of her pocket. Punching in a number, she waited for the other end to pick up. "Hey, it's CJ. Is he in yet? Ok. No, I just wondered. I'll find him when I need him. Thanks." She snapped the phone shut, and turned to the younger woman.

"He's not in yet. Let's go." Standing, she held her hand out. When the girl made no move to take it, CJ leant down and picked up Jilly's hand, gently pulling her to her feet. "Let's go to the office before you freeze to death" she told Jilly and led her out of the park towards the White House.

CJ led Jilly in past security, a hand in the small of her back. She worried that Jilly would turn tail and run...except CJ didn't think she would have the strength to do that. Jilly looked considerably thinner than the last time they had seen one another. Steering her towards her office, Carol looked up from her desk.

"Morning Carol. You're you get us a couple of coffees, please? No, actually a coffee and a tea. White, no sugar. Send someone; I want you to guard the door." she smiled, knowing her assistant could be relied upon.

CJ gestured for Jilly to sit down, waving her to the couch. Dropping her briefcase and hanging up her jacket, she closed the door, then sat down next to Jilly.

"Can I wait for the tea before you start the Spanish Inquisition?" Jilly asked gently.

CJ smiled. She turned to look at Jilly properly. "How long has it been?" she asked.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then, shall I?" Jilly smiled. "I don't know," she shrugged "You tell me."

CJ thought about it. "The funeral? Was that it?"

"Yeah. The funeral." she whispered.

A knock on the door and Carol appeared with two cups, which she handed to CJ. " Toby's looking for you".

"He's in already? I'm not here."

"That's what I told him. I'm not sure he believed me…he saw the cups. Not here for everyone or..."

"Yeah."

"And especially-"

"You got it" cut in CJ.

"No problem" smiled Carol, shutting the door.

"I shouldn't have come...I didn't plan it...I just started walking..." Jilly was beginning to panic.

"But you're here now, and there's obviously something wrong, so drink your tea and talk to me." CJ said, handing her the cup.

Jilly put a thin blue-tinged hand out to take the cup, but was shaking so much that CJ took the cup back.

"Oh sweetheart. Take a sip." CJ held the cup to Jilly's lips and let her take a few sips.

"Sorry...I'm just cold...I've had the shakes for a bit." Jilly said quietly.

Putting the cups on the floor CJ made a long arm, grabbed the comforter from the chair opposite and shook it out. Draping it around Jilly's shoulders, she lifted the long hair back to move it free. She saw the large bruise on the nape of her neck, yellowing now, but vivid enough to see it's original size and impact. "God, Jilly, what happened? Who did this?"

Jilly didn't answer, but drew her hair from CJ's hand and let it fall back down.

"It's nothing."

"Remember when you fell off the veranda railing and broke your arm?" CJ asked

"Yeah... but I don't see..."

"You said that was nothing too." CJ reminded her.

She drew the comforter tighter round the girl, and held the cup for her to take another drink.

They sat in companionable silence as they drank their drinks; CJ taking quick big gulps of her coffee between gently making Jilly drink her tea. When they were done, CJ set the cups on her desk, turned to Jilly and said "OK. Time to answer some questions."

"It's all turned to dust...I don't know why I came... and I believe I've already answered the other question." Jilly smiled softly, lowering her head.

"I'm not kidding here, sweetheart. You turn up out of the blue after, what, almost 3 years; with just the clothes you're standing up in, no shoes, a massive bruise on your neck, blue with cold and looking like you haven't eaten in months. Talk to me."

Jilly's head hung down, her eyes tight shut. Suddenly she raised her head, and her eyes shot open as her skin took on a grey and clammy sheen. CJ grabbed the decorative china bowl off the bookshelf behind her just in time as Jilly vomited up the tea CJ had just fed her. CJ held her hair back and had a sudden rush of deja vue: Jilly's birthday. They'd had a party at CJ's and unaccustomed to much alcohol, Jilly got drunk quickly. CJ had taken Jilly outside to get some air and as they were leaving they reminded her not to let Jilly be sick; she had a phobia about being sick and she would panic. And just as they returned to the apartment, Jilly was indeed sick. CJ remembered the night so clearly now, although she hadn't thought of it in years; Jilly's panic coupled with her heaving body had made for a fairly traumatic few hours. Spasm after spasm had racked her body, even long after she'd stopped actually vomiting. CJ remembered the scared, wide-eyed chalk-white face that had looked up at her, pleading for help, searching for reassurance.

And it looked like they were in for a repeat performance. Jilly was retching painfully, bent over, clutching her stomach as if hoping to force it's contents out, but her stomach was long since empty. CJ put the bowl out of the way and tried to ease the heaving. The comforter had slipped off her shoulders, taking the cardigan with it and CJ saw for the first time how much weight Jilly had lost. She was absolutely skeletal. Skin and bone…nothing else. For a moment she was frozen with shock at the sight, then turned to the matter in hand. Gathering Jilly into her arms she began to try to calm her as she'd done all those nights ago.

"It's OK, J…I'm here, Ceej is here...Sshhhh baby". Holding her close, stroking her hair, she rocked the younger woman until the retching ceased and Jilly had released the grip on her stomach. CJ shifted on the couch till she was leaning back in the corner, Jilly still cradled in her arms. Now CJ could see the bruises and marks on her arms, not fresh, but not scars from childhood either; she knew those scars. She heard Jilly murmur something and lifted her head to hear her properly. "I'm sorry Ceej...sorry"…she drifted.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I just need you to answer two questions, then you should lie down. When did you last eat, and what was it?" CJ asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"3 days. Some apple. Just apples. 7 months."

"Oh, baby…no wonder…Look, I've got Staff in 5 minutes then a briefing. I want you to try and get some sleep."

CJ got up from the couch and placed a couple of cushions at one end. Slipping the cardigan back on, she gently lifted Jilly's legs up onto the couch and laid her head down on the cushions. Covering her with the comforter, she crouched down by her head and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Close your eyes, Jilly. I'll be here when you wake. It's going to be OK, sweetheart, I promise."

CJ stroked Jilly's forehead until the soft touch had the desired affect and Jilly's eyes started to close.

"Ceej…."

"Ssshhh. Go to sleep Jillybean."

CJ waited until the breathing was deep and steady, then left the office, quietly closing the door behind her.

Carol looked up; "Am I still on-"

"Yeah. Please. And send Suzanne in for the briefing in your place, will you?"

"No problem. You need this for Staff and I'll have the Stats for the briefing when you're done. I'll give them to Suzanne. I'll sit in front of your door, if necessary." she said handing the papers over with a smile, knowing that CJ would explain everything when she needed to.

"You're a gem. She's sleeping, but if she wakes come get me straight away, will you?" CJ asked, heading to Leo's office.

"Sure thing, boss."


	2. DISCLOSURE

DISCLOSURE

When CJ arrived in Leo's office Toby was the only one there. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." she said brightly.

"I was looking for you earlier….Carol said you weren't in yet." he said, gauging her reaction.

"I'm here now, what is it?" she replied without blinking.

"It can wait. Your door was shut." He said, dark eyes trying to pull her out.

"Yeah. It often is when I'm not in," she said, turning to the papers Carol had handed her before. "Anything I need to know before I brief the gaggle?" she tried to distract him.

"Nope. Unless you want to share with them why you're avoiding me," he said softly.

"She sighed. "Not now Toby. I'll come see you when I'm done briefing." she finished quickly as the others arrived.

As Leo began she tried to clear her mind of Jilly, Toby and everything except the next half an hour or so, forcing her professional head to kick in. As they wrapped up she tried to get a head start out of the room but Toby was right at her elbow. "I'll wait in your office" he began

"Damn, Toby, I said I'll come when I'm done…Just stop…" she took a deep breath. "I'll come when I'm done, OK?" she said gently, placing a conciliatory hand on his arm.

"OK" he said quietly, watching her head to the Pressroom with a slight frown. He knew her well enough to know she would tell him what was going on eventually, but Toby wasn't known for his patience and he hated being kept in the dark even more than CJ did. He went to his office and turned to watch her briefing and waited.

CJ rattled through the briefing at breakneck speed, thankful that the political day at least had started quietly and uneventfully. She was desperate to get back before Jilly woke; didn't want her to wake up in unfamiliar surroundings alone. Chris tried to draw her into something trivial but she threw it back, promising to talk about it at the next briefing and left the room trying to hide her desire to escape. Knowing Toby would have watched the briefing and would now be waiting for her, she dashed for her office pausing only to give her papers to Carol before quietly opening the door.

Jilly was stirring as CJ came in.

"Hey. I was hoping you were still going to be asleep…you feel OK? You're not feeling sick?" she asked, kneeling in front of the couch, stretching a hand out to Jilly's forehead, which was a little hot, and noticed her cheeks were flushed too.

Jilly blinked slowly as she sat up, as if it was an effort to come round. In answer, she lent forward, putting her head on CJ's shoulder, eyes shut to block the rest of the world out, craving familiar comfort. CJ wrapped her arms gently around the trembling, frail frame, dropping a kiss on her head. "Lie down again, we'll talk later." Lifting her head to lie the girl down she caught sight of Toby standing in the doorway. He locked eyes with her and then looked at Jilly, who still lay in the circle of CJ's arms oblivious to his presence. He drew his eyes back to CJ, before turning on his heels and leaving her office.

"Shit" CJ cursed their disclosure.

Carol came running in "CJ, I'm really sorry; Leo's office was on the phone, I couldn't stop him"

Realising Jilly had drifted off once more she lay her back down and covered her with the comforter. "Don't worry about it…he'd have found out before the end of the day anyway. I just wanted to have some answers before he did, that's all," she said, turning to her assistant with a smile. She caught sight of the bowl, now returned to its home on her bookshelf. Seeing her, Carol said " It's OK, I cleaned it out earlier. I came in to turn the ringer on your phone off so it wouldn't wake her and nearly kicked it over. Knowing you're even clumsier than me I figured I'd clear it away before you sent it flying!" she joked, trying to bring a smile to her boss' face. She was rewarded with the sight, albeit a small smile. "And there's this…it was on the floor in front of the couch, I think it fell from her cardigan pocket…" she handed CJ a small photograph.

CJ studied the photo; a smile crept over her face, then disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared. "I better go see Toby" she sighed. "Come get me if you need me. And thanks. You're going above and beyond the call of duty today."

"It's OK. And CJ, Dr Bartlett is in the residence today, just in case you need her."

CJ smiled, squeezed her arm and Carol gently closed the door as they left.


	3. A LIFETIME AWAY

A LIFETIME AWAY

CJ stopped at the coffee machine and poured a cup; thick, black. It was the best peace offering she could come up with, short of a cigar. She headed to Toby's office and sighed when she saw the closed door. "Well that's a great sign," she thought. Tapping softly, she let herself in.

Toby was sat on his couch, elbow on knee, hand propping up his head, rubbing his finger on the top of his head. He didn't look up, just glanced out the corner of his eye to see who it was. CJ sat down at the other end of the couch, placing the cup on the table in front of him. He gave a small sigh of acknowledgement, understanding her gesture.

"Toby…" she said gently. He dropped his hand, but sat still. She tried again. "She was in the park this morning. I don't know which of us she came for, but I guess I got there first."

He lifted his head and looked at her, dark eyes heavy with unspoken emotion. "I think it's safe to say it was you she came to see, not me" he said gruffly.

"It was a bit of a shock. I hadn't seen her since the funeral…"

"No. That makes two of us. Three of us, actually", he replied, reaching for the coffee she had brought him, warming his hands round the cup; it's symbol and presence more important to him right now than it's contents.

"I was going to tell you...I just wanted some answers first,"

"And?" His voice was still gruff, not masking the anger she could feel bubbling in his system.

"I don't have any yet. We didn't get that far. She's barely clothed, shoeless and about half the weight she should be." She paused, trying to gauge the effect this information had on him. He didn't flicker. She pressed on. "She has a big bruise on her neck, at least a couple of weeks old. Her arms are marked, but they're much older than the one on her neck. She hasn't eaten in three days and seems to have reverted to her previous food issues."

He closed his eyes now, she knew she was getting through to him and, though she felt bad for him, she knew she had to tell him everything. "She couldn't even hold a cup of tea without shaking; I had to feed it to her. She couldn't keep it down for two minutes; she was sick before it even did her any good."

He finally looked at her. "She was sick?"

"Yes."

"Did she – "

"Yes. That much at least hasn't changed."

"She always did."

"I know. I remember. I held her often enough. Toby…this is all she had on her..." CJ handed him the photograph.

Putting the cup down he took it from her gently. A memory, familiar yet a lifetime away.

"Toby?" she asked

"It was taken on her graduation day. She hadn't wanted to go...didn't want the fuss." He handed the photo back to CJ. She looked closely at it. Jilly was smiling happily in the photo and, for a change so was Toby, his arm round her shoulder.

"We spent weeks talking her into it, we knew she had to do it for the sake of her own self-worth. She was top-marked every year but it wasn't enough for her. Didn't matter who told her how smart she was, how brilliant…she never believed us. Not even me."

"She worshipped the ground you walked on."

He smiled slightly. "She wanted to be like you. She told me, one night. I'd gone up, she was upset about…I dunno, something. She said 'I want to do what Ceej does.' I thought she meant career-wise; but she didn't mean that. She said 'I want to light up a room when I walk into it. I want to have people drawn to me like she does. To matter to people.' She couldn't see that she already did. She had such an enormous capacity for love. How could you not love her in return? We all did. Her family. Me. You." His frustration was palpable now.

"So what made you all stop loving her, Toby?"

Instantly, his emotions were sealed up again. "Leave it" he said gruff again.

"Toby, how can I? She vanished from my life once; I'm not going to let it happen again. Something's really wrong Remember how happy we all were? I want that back" CJ said, anger rising at his attitude. "Look at the photo again Toby...tell me what you see. Say it!" she spoke harshly, pushing him to answer.

"God CJ, its just a photo, we've seen hundreds" Wearily he looked at his friend, knowing she was as thrown by these events as he was, and moved towards her to look at the photo. "Her mother took this one" he said, quieter now. "She spent ages looking for some rose bushes for a backdrop, for some reason. Insisted she take all the photos. The four of us, smiling and laughing, trying to get the cap to stay on her head..." He stops, realising what CJ meant. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "We had a copy of this photo in the house. It was Andi's favourite." They looked back at the photo together. Toby, smiling, arm thrown around Jilly's shoulder, Jilly smiling happily, with Andi on her other side, arm around her waist, heads together. Toby touched the photo, caressing Jilly's face, then Andi's, and ran his finger along the feathered edge. "She's torn her father off the photo. He was standing next to Andi." He sighed, letting go of the photo and rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Yeah. I know. Andi sent me a copy of it too." She said, watching him. She placed a hand on his arm in comfort; this man that she'd known forever, far longer than the others, a relationship far more complex than that with Josh or Sam. She wanted to put her arms round him and comfort him, just as she had done to Jilly, but knew he couldn't cope with it. So she softly rubbed his back, not speaking, giving him the time he needed with his thoughts. "I'd forgotten how alike they are. In your office, for a moment…I thought… It was the long hair…Jilly's was always short...Funny that she's grown it. The same fabulous colour too. Also, that's my cardigan she's wearing." he said softly.

"Toby, you have to call her. Has she not seen her since the funeral either?" CJ asked, still caressing him, calming him with her touch.

"No, she hasn't. What can I say, CJ? Hi Andi, just thought you should know, I know you haven't spoken for years but guess who's sat in CJ's office?" he sighed.

She didn't respond, knew he didn't need to hear a reply. They sat quietly for a minute, the tension and emotion slipping away. CJ heard footsteps down the hall, and prayed it wasn't Josh in his usual jovial humour, knowing Toby would probably throw something at him in his present mood. She turned her head as the door quietly opened and saw Carol. She released Toby's arm with a quick squeeze, and followed her out the room.

"You better come quick...there's a problem"


	4. CONTENTED RECOGNITION

CONTENTED RECOGNITION

Carol grabbed hold of her wrist, dragging her away from the Communications bay and towards her own office. "She's having a bad dream. I heard her call out and went in but I couldn't settle her. She's getting pretty noisy"

The two women ran the last few metres to her office as they heard the noise from within. CJ flew into the room, praying no one else could hear Jilly's frantic calls further afield. Still asleep, Jilly was fighting off whatever demons were battling her. Wriggling up the couch, kicking her legs, she was pleading with them to stop, to leave her, not to hurt her. CJ bent over her "Shhh, Jilly, it's OK, you're just dreaming, come lie down" she coaxed. Jilly couldn't hear her, too caught up in her internal battle, throwing off the hand that CJ had placed on her arm. Using both hands on the distraught girl, CJ tried to hold her, to calm her down, but Jilly just fought her harder, and her voice was getting louder.

"You have to wake her." Toby said at her shoulder.

"I thought you didn't wake people with nightmares?" she asked confusedly, still trying to hold Jilly.

"Not this one. This one you wake, then you make her tell you what it was, otherwise you get a repeat performance. Don't you remember?" He made no effort to touch her, to pull her out of her horror.

Worried that security would be attracted by the noise, CJ started to gently shake her awake. "Jilly…sweetheart, I need you to wake up now…wake up J," but she continued to fight her off, neither waking nor returning to sleep but caught somewhere in between the two states. CJ looked to the doorway "Carol, would you call The First Lady please"

"God, do we have to get everyone involved" Toby growled, still motionless at CJ's side.

"Well unless you can wake her up or stop her getting so frantic that she's gonna scream the place down then, yeah, I say we need some help!" CJ snapped

"Jilly…." He cleared his throat, and spoke more forcefully, "Jilly…wake up. You're safe; it's just a dream. Wake up. Jilly, it's Toby; I need you to open your eyes. Come on, Button, do it now, open your eyes"

Jilly finally woke with a cry, clutching at CJ, but her eyes immediately locked on to Toby. Her breathing was fast and beginning to labour, cheeks flushed and eyes overbright. CJ sat on the couch next to her, still holding her and she, in turn, clung on to the woman as if for dear life, yet never took her eyes from Toby, who stood absolutely still, fixed to the same spot since entering the room. CJ felt the panic rise in the girl's chest, saw her pale and just managed to grab the bowl as the vomiting began again. Bent double over CJ's lap the bile from her empty stomach mixed with blood from the exertion of the force of the purging scared the onlookers greatly but still Toby didn't move, while CJ tried to do everything, holding the bowl, keeping Jilly's hair out the way, rubbing her back to ease the spasms which were increasing in their violence.

"That's a novel use for Dresden china," said a quiet voice.

Dr Bartlett shut the door behind her and came to sit on the couch. "What's caused the sickness?" she asked CJ, whilst feeling the girl's forehead with the back of her hand.

"I don't know...she was sick earlier when she drank some tea….but she fell asleep after…she was having a nightmare…we had to wake her. Maybe it's the shock…She hates being sick; it's a phobia" CJ offered.

"I can give her something to stop the nausea at any rate," said Dr Bartlett, opening her medical bag. "CJ, I need to inject her in the thigh; pull her skirt down for me, please."

Still cradling her across her lap, CJ caught the elastic waistband of the skirt and gently lowered it over Jilly's hip until her thigh was exposed. For the second time that day CJ froze. More marks, this time on her legs; angry red weals standing out vividly against the pale, tissue-paper thin skin, stretched over the emaciated limbs, and another fading bruise over the sharp hipbone. The exclamation made CJ lift her head just in time to see Toby leave the room.

"What's her name, CJ?" asked Dr Bartlett, drawing up the medication.

"Jilly. Her name's Jilly"

"OK, Jilly, this is going to sting for a minute, but you'll feel much better soon, I promise" she said, as she ran a hand over the girl's leg, trying to find an entry point. As she slid the needle in, Jilly cried out in CJ's arms, until the needle was drawn out, and the tender spot was rubbed gently. Within minutes the retching had ceased and the girl lay quiet.

"Lift her up, CJ. I want to check her out properly."

"Abbey…I appreciate you not asking any questions" CJ began

"Oh I'm gonna ask plenty questions, but I want to see to my patient first."

CJ lifted Jilly onto her lap, softly tucking Jilly's head under her chin. Abbey took a thermometer from her bag, and shaking it, said "Open your mouth, honey" before popping it under Jilly's tongue. "Let that sit for a moment, while I check your blood pressure, OK?" she ordered, before unwrapping the cuff and stethoscope. CJ slid the cardigan off the compliant figure and held her arm while Abbey wrapped the cuff round, placed the stethoscope under it and began pumping up the cuff. Listening and watching the gauge, she released the cuff, and wrapped it up again.

"Is it OK?" CJ asked.

"You know how when the President has a high blood pressure day we don't let Toby in his range of vision? We should get him back in here and get him to do whatever it is he does to my husband." she replied.

"Well if you're wise-cracking I guess it's not too hot" CJ countered.

"Indeed it's not" said Abbey, as she removed the thermometer from Jilly's mouth. "Her temperature, however, is. I assume she's anorexic?" she asked, returning the thermometer to her bag and picking up the stethoscope.

"No... well, sort of.."

"CJ, it's not a complicated question; she either is or ...well she obviously is!" Abbey exclaimed.

"The question isn't complicated but she is; she used to have these phases where she would only eat a certain thing or at a certain time, and it would change from week to week. And sometimes she would just eat like a regular person. But apparently we've been in an apple phase for several months. It's a control thing."

"Yes. It usually is," she said wryly, listening to Jilly's heart. "Actually, that's not too bad. Lean her forward, CJ" Abbey lifted the camisole to listen to her lungs for a minute. "There's quite a lot of crackling there" she mused.

"That's not all there is" CJ said quietly, turning slightly so Abbey could see the girl's back properly. Down either side of her spine were two long marks, old but unfamiliar to CJ. Abbey gently touched one of the marks and Jilly flinched, her first movement since the examination had begun. The two women looked at each other for a moment, then Abbey gently covered the girl up and started to pack her medical bag up, while CJ settled Jilly back into her arms.

"Well the story is this," began Abbey but she broke off as the door opened and Toby came in "Good timing, Toby, you came for the fun part. Her temperature is very high, but her blood pressure is very low. She's dreadfully undernourished, and I would imagine severely dehydrated too. She really needs to be on an IV drip in hospital, at the very least, but I'm guessing all the marks are going to make that an issue. As there's obviously something going on that the two of you are up to your necks in, I think the best thing to do is bring her back to the residence under my care for the meantime. She can stay in Zoe's old room. She needs to sleep, but I can't give her a sedative while her pressure is so low." She reached a hand out to stroke the girl's head, the doctor gone now, replaced by the mother. "We'll just have to deal with any more nightmares. Also, does she have any family we should notify?" she asked, looking from CJ to Toby questioningly.

"I made a call," said Toby quietly.

"Ok. I'll get an agent to take her, she's too weak to walk." said Abbey, rising.

"No. It's OK, I'll take her" Toby surprised them. Walking over to the couch, he reached a hand out to Jilly's head, caressing it for a moment. "Hey." She lifted her head to look at him, contented recognition in her eyes. "Come on, Button," he said, holding his arms out for her. Jilly lifted her arms up, and Toby picked her up like small child, balancing her on his hip, while CJ draped the comforter around her. Jilly put her arms around his neck, head nestled in to the side of his neck as if they had done this many times before and were going from memory. He laid his hand on her head and led the way out the office.


	5. WORDLESS CONVERSATION

Characters: CJ, Toby, Andy Abbey and OFC. And a little of everyone at some point.

Disclaimers: Oh if wishing made it so.

Rating: PG ish right now, but it ain't staying there

Feedback: You know you want to…And many thanks to those who have.

WORDLESS CONVERSATION

It was an unusual grouping that walked through the West Wing towards the Portico, the most direct route open to them. The gruff, private man tenderly carrying a wrapped-up bundle, followed by the bustling smaller woman, almost running to keep up with his strides and followed in turn by the woman who was normally the life and soul of the place, but now just an anxious accomplice, hoping to avoid any Press. Mrs Landingham looked up as they entered her office but they didn't even acknowledge her as they went straight out the Portico doors, and into the Residence. Abbey turned to CJ "Go on, I just need to pick up some things" she said, handing CJ her medical bag and turning down another corridor. Finally arriving at their destination Toby crossed over to the bed and sat down, Jilly still cradled in his arms as CJ knelt in front of them, a hand on each, quietly waiting.

"CJ, see if you can find some pyjamas or something will you? And get the door." Abbey asked entering the room a moment later, her hands full. Rising to do as she was asked, CJ gave Abbey a look of gratitude, glad that the woman was back in professional mode. Abbey set the equipment on the bed and sat down, looking at Toby.

"I'm going to set up an IV to get some fluids back in to her, which may hopefully raise her pressure a little, but probably won't do much for the temperature. Her lungs are quite crackly, but I think if we put her on oxygen the mask will panic her more."

"She has asthma…she normally has an inhaler somewhere around" CJ said, joining them, holding a pair of short pyjamas.

"She never carried the inhaler...you always had to practically hang it round her neck" Toby said with a small smile.

"Let me get the drip set up, we'll deal with the other stuff as we need to" Abbey said, moving to let CJ in, taking the supplies to the table at the head of the bed. .

"Abbey, could you get me some hot water, please?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied, going to the en-suite. "CJ, get her into those will you?"

"I'll do it" Toby said quietly. Unwrapping the comforter he sat the girl up gently. "Lift up" he said and as she obediently raised her arms, he drew the camisole upwards and over her head. CJ was prepared this time and didn't freeze at the sight of the ribcage predominantly exposed, each and every rib visible and the bruising and marks as on her arms and leg. She handed the top to Toby, who put her arms into the short jacket and buttoned it up gently. Moving Jilly to one leg he shifted his weight, placing his free leg in a wide stance and laid the girl on her back across his lap. Abbey, returning with the water and a towel watched him and was instantly reminded of Jed with their children when they were little, putting them to bed or changing nappies on his knee, gently but efficiently, like he had done it every day of his life, even though he was terrified the first few times. Abbey instinctively knew Toby had done this many times before. Lifting Jilly's hips with his hand at her back, Toby drew the skirt down letting it fall on the floor, before doing the same with her underwear, all the while looking into her eyes, wordless communication, brown eyes to green eyes. CJ manoeuvred the feet into the shorts and pulled them up as again Toby raised Jilly's hips so CJ could finish dressing her then he sat the girl up, pulling the comforter around her once more. Abbey brought the bowl to him, touched by this gentle side to Toby that she knew existed but had never witnessed so openly. "She was barefoot" he began but CJ had realised and taken the bowl and towel from Abbey. Kneeling on the floor, she took a cold foot in her hand, running the warm soapy flannel gently around it.

Abbey went back to the IV and began work. After a few minutes, she turned back to Toby. "Let's get this in," she said, holding the catheter of the IV. Toby unwrapped Jilly's arm from the comforter, as Abbey took her hand and rubbed it to raise the vein. Flinching and whimpering, Jilly pulled back and turned into Toby's body, pressing her hand in between them. CJ, finished with the cleaning, sat by Toby, and took the girl's hand. Murmuring sweet words and pet names they held her tight while Abbey slid the needle in, and connected the tubing. Wiping away her tears of pain and tiredness Toby stood up and let CJ pull the bedcovers back; laying her down he covered her up, bending down to pick up the comforter, which had fallen to the floor. CJ leaned over and kissed the girl "Go to sleep baby…we're right here" she said softly. Toby folded the comforter, laid it on the pillow next to her face and sat on the edge of the bed. Turning onto her side, Jilly pulled the comforter to her face, tubed hand on top, feeling the material in her fingers, rubbing the satin edge on her face. Toby gently stroked her hair. "Close your eyes, Button." They watched as the girl's lashes began to fall, flickering a few times before finally lying still. Waiting for a moment until she was sure the girl was asleep CJ gently touched Toby's arm. He withdrew his hand from Jilly's head, before standing and facing the two women. A finger to her lips Abbey hushed him and led the way across the room and into a small sitting room.

Pushing the door to, but not closing it completely she looked at the two staff before her. "Well?" she asked.

"Do you want to tell me who she is?" Abbey asked gently. Toby raised his sad brown eyes to Abbey's.

"Her name's Jillian Wyatt. She's Andi's sister."


	6. LOST FOR WORDS

LOST FOR WORDS

"Andi's sister? I didn't know she had one!" said Abbey, surprised. She sat down and motioned the others to do likewise. "Have you called her? Is she on her way over?" Toby looked at his feet.

Clearing her throat, CJ said "They haven't spoken in a while…there was.."

"What CJ's trying to say is Jilly and her family, such as they are, are estranged. For the last three years, actually." Toby sighed. "She's on her way, but only because I asked her to come. She doesn't know why. Otherwise she would probably not have come. Well, definitely…"

"Does my husband know what a devious set of staffers he has?" she asked archly

"I'm glad you can find the humour, ma'am in our, uhm...situation but" Toby began

"Oh stop it Toby, you blew your hard exterior with me the moment you picked her up. Whatever happened you were obviously close once. I haven't raised three daughters without seeing that same look of paternal love in Jed's eyes and it's the same look you have now. CJ, where do you fit into this Masterpiece Theatre?" Abbey asked.

"From before…Andi, Toby and I…Jilly lived with them for a couple of years so I got to know her pretty well. And she lived with me, for a while. I found her in the park this morning. But I haven't seen or heard from her for three years." she replied.

A sound from the next room caught Abbey's ear and she hurried through, CJ and Toby following her. Jilly was moaning softly, moving around the bed, the beginnings of another dream disturbing her. Abbey went back to the bathroom.

"She didn't tell you the last one. That's why it's happening again." Toby said, sitting on the bed. "Jilly, wake up sweetheart" he held her hand, disentangling the IV tube which had become wrapped around her arm with the squirming. Without waking, she quietened down again. Abbey came out of the bathroom and placed a hand to the girl's forehead. "I don't like this...it's up again." She laid a cool flannel on her forehead. "How long till Andi gets here?"

Toby looked at his watch "maybe five minutes?"

"You better get down there. CJ, you stay here. I'm going to fill Jed in. And don't worry, Toby, I'll spare him the details but he needs to know two of his staff won't be back at work today." she smiled, knowing how much he hated airing his personal life.

Toby sighed and walked to the door, stopping to turn to Abbey. "Thank you" he said simply, before leaving. Abbey smiled and turned to the girl. Lifting the flannel she unfolded it and gently ran it over Jilly's flushed face. Jilly sleepily opened her eyes. Abbey smiled comfortingly at the girl, before lifting her wrist to check her pulse. CJ kicked off her shoes, and lay down on the bed next to Jilly, pressed against her back, her cheek resting on the girl's head, arm around her waist.

"It's a little stronger," said Abbey, lying Jilly's arm down "but I don't like this temperature. We've got to break it before much longer."

CJ took Jilly's hand and brought it back to the comforter, her hand covering the smaller one as it fingered the material again, before drawing the material to her face, her fingers linked with CJ's. Abbey looked at them and knew that, like Toby, they had been here before. Quietly she left the room.

Toby paced nervously around his office waiting for Andi, trying to form the conversation in his head. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure how it was going to end and he didn't know what he could say that would change the outcome. The door opened and Andi came in. "Hey" she said.

He stopped mid-pace and looked at her, stunned again by the similarity between them now Jilly was a little older.

Andi looked at him with a slight frown "Toby...what's wrong? You sounded odd on the phone so I came straight over..."

He gestured for her to sit on the couch, and sat on the low table in front of her. For a man who made a living putting words into the President's mouth, his own was devoid of any.

"Honey? You're actually lost for words?" said Andi, half-joking, but worried.

"I've got something important to tell you, but I need you to promise me something."

"Well that doesn't sound like something I'd do, does it?" she asked

He smiled slightly, then sighed. "Please Andi. Promise me you will listen to everything I have to say and not fly out the door in a rage half-way through." he asked.

Andi looked him straight in the eye. She knew he was being serious and that whatever he had to say was bothering him. "Sure."

"Say you promise." he said, returning her gaze.

"I promise." she said simply.

He took a deep breath and jumped in. "Jilly's here. She's in the Residence" he got no further, as Andi leapt up, stopping him. He grabbed hold of her, forcing her back onto the couch. "No" he said urgently, "You promised you would sit there and listen to me!" he said.

"Well that was a pretty lousy trick! You knew if you told me what it was about I wouldn't stay!" she yelled at him.

"Yes I did, Andrea and that's why I didn't tell you, so just summon up some self-control and sit there and listen to me!" he yelled back. He sat back down on the table, still holding Andi's arms. "Look," he said, quieter now. "I reacted the same way when I found out. CJ found her in the park and took her to her office. Gave her some tea. She was sick, then fell asleep. CJ was trying to hide her from me, but I went in and saw them. Came back here to brood but CJ followed. Yelled at me a bit, like she does. And gave me this. It's the only thing Jilly had on her." He took the photo out his pocket, holding it out to Andi. She looked at it, but would not take it. He tried again. "She had a nightmare, we had to wake her, she was sick again, and Abbey came in. She went to give her an injection…oh God Andi…she has lost so much weight…and she has these marks and bruises…Abbey says she's really sick. She put her in Zoe's room. She's on an IV drip. CJ's with her now." He ground to a halt, exhausted as much by his own emotions as by trying to get through to his ex-wife.

"Are you finished?" she asked

"Yeah" he said, taking his hand off her arm.

Andi got up and quietly left his office, without glancing back or waiting for him. He ran after her, "Andrea…Andi, wait up" he begged, "Go look at her, at least. You don't have to talk to her, just see her."

Andi kept walking and only turned round as she reached the door. She looked at him, her face white, a vivid contrast to her blazing hair. "It was a lousy trick." she said, before leaving.

Toby watched her leave with a heavy heart. He knew that this would be the outcome but was still disappointed. Sighing, he headed for the Residence to break the news to Abbey.


	7. HER CAPACITY FOR LOVE

HER CAPACITY TO LOVE

Toby opened the bedroom door and softly crept in. CJ and Jilly were asleep, one curled round the other. Toby smiled at the sight; the two were alike in many ways and he'd forgotten that it was most noticeable in sleep, when their normally animated faces were finally at rest. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the sleeping women. He let his mind drift back over the years. Memories of him, Andi and CJ sitting around, putting the world to rights and Jilly always curled up next to one of them, joining in. He thought back to his earlier conversation with CJ, when he talked about Jilly's capacity to love. Loving everyone was her default position. Though they weren't demonstrative as a family, Jilly missed the genes on that score. She craved physical contact with Andi, Toby or CJ, like a toddler clinging to its mother at Kindergarten. Most nights she'd fall asleep curled up in either Toby or Andi's arms while they looked over work for the next day; she didn't need their attention, just their touch. And usually they would wait until she had the inevitable nightmares that plagued her four or five times a week. Then they would waken her, try to find out what she had dreamt and then put her to bed. Toby worried that she was incredibly insecure, but Andi always convinced him that she was just a tactile person, liked to have the feel of someone around her whenever she could and that as a child she used to climb into Andi's bed every night and snuggle down to sleep. He wondered if her absence later was, in part, why Andi had been so desperate to have a child; to replace the one she felt she had lost in her sister. Jilly stirred, murmuring softly, turning in CJ's arms to face her. Without waking, CJ quietened the girl, a hand on her head, her thumb running over the cheekbone. Jilly reached out and her fingers found the collar of CJ's blouse. Bringing the material to her face she rubbed it softly, drifting back to sleep. Toby smiled, remembering the scrap of material that was always under Jilly's pillow in their house, threadbare muslin with a satin edging, faded to a non-colour through years of washing. Her thumb was in her mouth now, the blouse scrunched in her hand, touching her face. Neither sister had been permitted to suck their thumbs as children; it wasn't until she moved in with them that they discovered Jilly did. Normally she only did it in sleep and was self-conscious about her need for it so late in life, but sometimes she would do it absent-mindedly while sitting with them, her thoughts a million miles away. Andi would lean over to her just as absent-mindedly and gently pull the thumb out of her mouth and a smile would be shared by the two. Out of habit Toby leant forward to remove her thumb then stopped; right now he figured she needed every comfort she could get.

"Ellie used to suck her thumb. Jed hated it." Dr Bartlett softly interrupted his thoughts.

Moving into the other room with Toby following, she continued "He was convinced he'd end up paying a fortune in orthodontic fees because she'd push her teeth out of shape. He did pay a fortune in the end, but on Zoe, not Ellie" she said smiling.

"Their mother used to put stuff on to stop them from doing it...you know the stuff to stop you biting your nails? It wasn't the orthodontic fees that bothered her; I think she thought it was a sign of weakness. She wanted strong daughters," he said sadly.

"And she got them; although I'm not sure that's a sound argument for her methods. I don't think Jilly's weak in that respect, but I'd say she is troubled. But Andi is obviously a strong woman…and stubborn too, I guess, seeing as she isn't here." Abbey said.

"I tried everything. Promises, blackmail, yelling. Not even being nice worked." he said wryly. "I expect she's gone back to the office."

Abbey lifted the telephone and punched in a number. "The White House for Congresswoman Wyatt, please" she said. After a moment's wait she continued. "Congresswoman, this is The First Lady, get your ass back to The White House please." She put the phone down.

Toby smiled. "You really had to say 'please'?"

Abbey laughed for the first time. "You should try it sometime Toby! You'd be amazed what you can get with it!"

CJ entered the room, yawning and rubbing her eyes and sat on the arm of the couch where Toby was sitting.

"That's the only time I've ever seen you quiet, Claudia Jean!" joked Abbey.

CJ grimace "I didn't mean to fall asleep; my head's all muzzy. I was a bit disorientated when I woke; it's been a long time since I saw her face on wakening..." she said. Turning slightly to Toby, she placed a hand on his shoulder "Did you speak to Andi?"

He brushed the tips of her fingers with his own. "Yeah. Not one of my more persuasive moments, I'm afraid. But she is, I imagine, on her way back as we speak. She was summonsed." he said, smiling.

CJ returned the smile. "She's sucking her thumb…I wonder when she started that again," she said idly.

"I don't think she ever really stopped, did she?" he asked

"When she lived with me it was only occasionally, not every night like before. I used to think she only did it when Andi was there to remove it… like she needed Andi to tell her to stop. But she always liked the feel of something soft on her face, that hasn't changed. Anyway, I'm going to sort out some stuff in the office and speak to Henry about the briefings, unless you want me to wait and try to talk to Andi?" she asked

"I'll deal with Andi" Abbey said, "but you should come back and stop Toby brooding" she smiled.

"Why change the habit of a lifetime!" CJ grinned as she left the room.

"You two carry a lot of hidden baggage, don't you?" Abbey said, half-joking.

"I like my baggage to be hidden. Apart from Andi. But she's a different kind of baggage." he smiled

"I'm going to sort out some coffee and meet Andi. I'll bring her in when I'm done."

"Don't hold your breath on that, ma'am" he said softly

"Toby...have you ever gone against anything I wanted?" she asked

"No ma'am…well, not to your face anyway"

"Well that's pretty much the basis I'm working on in this case too," she said, sweeping past him with a smile.

Toby took his ever-present notebook from his pocket and, with one eye on the sleeping girl, he began to write.


	8. ABBREVIATIONS

ABBREVIATIONS

20 minutes later, closing the door softly behind her, CJ crossed the room and put a hand to Jilly's forehead. Picking up the discarded flannel she refreshed it under the bathroom tap and returned to wipe Jilly's face. Toby came to sit at the foot of the bed. "Hey" he said softly.

She smiled at him. "You OK?"

"Yeah…I guess so. Just waiting for round two with Andi. You?" he asked, holding his hand out to her, making peace with her. She took his hand with a squeeze, releasing it to kneel on the bed, placing her hand back on his shoulder as she moved past him to sit at Jilly's side. "Yeah. I'm OK. Any change?"

"No. She's been quiet since you left. CJ…"he stopped and cleared his throat. "The bruising and marks I saw on her leg and chest…you said she had some others. Were they the same?"

"Yes. Some older, some newer. We found some on her back…two long lines running up either side of her spine...they don't look recent but they're still sore to the touch, as if they were ingrained from repeated pressure, but I can't figure out what could have caused them. All I know is that she didn't have them when she left me"

"No. Nor us. I was thinking about ...you know, way back. The nights we all sat up putting the world to rights."

"What made you think about that?" CJ asked him

"I was watching the two of you sleep. Like old times. She stirred and you caressed her back to sleep."

"I did? I don't remember"

"You didn't really wake up. Habit, I guess. I was remembering her need for touch, the comfort she could get from a simple gesture, a hand on her head, a touch on the arm."

"She was always huggable," she said with a smile. "It was a two-way thing. You got pleasure from knowing your touch brought her comfort. You know what I was thinking?"

"Hmm?" he asked

"I was thinking how odd it is that the four of us are all abbreviations. You, after all, are the wordsmith, you should have thought of it."

He looked at her puzzled, but amused "What are you babbling about?"

"We're all abbreviations. Tobias, Andrea, Jillian, Claudia Jean. And it's only our fathers that always call us by our full names. What are the odds?"

"Not as huge as they sound, considering two of the four share a father."

"Funny boy, you know what I mean. Toby, that summer…after she left me to do her finals. Why did she go back home after graduating? Why not back to me, or to you and Andi? She knew she could come to LA with me...we talked about it..."

"I don't know…I still don't know why she left you at all. She did better in the year she was with you than at any other point…"

Jilly coughed and they broke their gaze with one another and turned to her. The flushed look had left her face and she was now as pale as she had been in CJ's office. Her breathing was getting more shallow, and there was a distinct wheeze as she drew breath. She coughed again, harder this time, moving her head in discomfort. CJ placed another pillow under her head, hoping to ease her breathing slightly and began to gently rub her chest. Jilly coughed again, sharp and short and the wheezing became more pronounced. "Should we get Abbey?" she asked.

"I don't know…better wake her and try to stop the wheezing first." They leant over her, calling her name and gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes, but they were glassy and unfocused and the wheezing continued. She sat up and began to try to climb out of bed "No, Button, stay there, just concentrate on your breathing" Toby said, catching hold of her arms and keeping her seated in the bed. CJ began rubbing her back in an effort to relax her breathing but Jilly was beginning to panic and looked very disorientated. "Jilly…Jilly look at me" ordered Toby, but the girl didn't respond. "I'm going to get Abbey" he said getting up from the bed.

"I'm here...what's happened?" Abbey hurried into the room

"She's getting wheezy…but her eyes aren't focusing properly" Toby said getting agitated.

Abbey leant over Jilly, who was still struggling to get away from them, wheezing and with the tips of her cheeks now flushed. Holding her face still, Abbey looked at Jilly for a moment "She's getting delirious because of her high temperature, which, in turn is making her wheezy; we've got to bring the temperature under control" she said turning to Toby. Freed from their grasp Jilly stumbled across the bed, making for the gap between Toby and CJ, pulling the IV out of her hand as she scrambled away. Lunging for her, CJ caught her by the shoulders as Toby caught her round the waist. Jilly kicked out as they tried to grab her arms and bring her under control. She began to shout, but it only brought on another bout of coughing.

"I'm going to sedate her…we'll just have to take the risk" Abbey said, reaching for her bag as CJ and Toby held on tight to the still struggling figure. Quickly, Abbey pushed the needle into Jilly's arm and injected the sedative and picked the IV tubing up to re-insert it, before reaching for a second catheter from her bag. Slowly, they felt the tension slip from Jilly and she lay still, eyes still open and more focused, but still wheezing. Abbey re-inserted the IV without any trouble this time. "Sit her up Toby" she asked, as she uncurled her stethoscope and listened to the girl's failing lungs. "We have to stop the wheezing before the sedative really takes hold. I don't have a nebulizer here, but Ellie may have left an inhaler in her room, I'll check"

"Use mine"

They turned to the door. In all the commotion they hadn't noticed Andi had been standing there witnessing everything. She came forward, taking the inhaler from her bag. Abbey moved back to make room for her, but Andi held the inhaler out to Toby without touching her sister. He took it from her and tried to coax Jilly into taking it, but she turned her face away and he didn't have enough hands to hold her, the inhaler and keep her head still.

"She never would take it from me…Andi…"he pleaded with her. Dropping her bag, she sat on the bed and reached out a shaking hand to her sister, and touched her arm. "Jilly…" Struggling to keep her eyes open as the sedative took over Jilly turned her head to the voice, coughing violently, now really struggling for breath. Andi held her arms out and Toby lifted Jilly onto her knee. Tucking Jilly's head under chin, she shook the inhaler and placed it in her sister's mouth. "Jilly...after three; one, two, three" she activated the inhaler as Jilly tried to follow her command, but couldn't, coughing again. "Try again honey, just like always" she said. This time Jilly managed to inhale the medication, but lay back in her sister's arms, exhausted by the effort of breathing and the effect of the sedative. "Stay awake, honey...you've got to take another one" Andi said, gently shaking her shoulder, looking down at her. Again the wordless conversation, but this time green eyes to green eyes. Andi shook the inhaler, placed it in Jilly's mouth and dispensed another dose, before handing it to Toby. CJ placed a pillow behind Andi's back and a second under the arm that was cradling Jilly, as Andi gently rocked her sister. Slowly, the wheezing grew softer, till it was just a catch at the end of each breath. Smoothing Jilly's hair, CJ made to move off the bed, but Andi laid her free hand on CJ's arm. The two women looked at one another for a moment, then CJ leant over and kissed Andi's cheek, and Andi squeezed her arm in return, before getting off the bed and heading for the sitting room. Abbey laid her hand on Jilly's forehead for a moment, before nodding. "It's going down. She should sleep for a good 4 hours or so, but I still need to watch her blood pressure" Heading for the door, she wheeled in the tea and coffee she had requested and took it towards the sitting room. Turning to Andi she said, "Sit with her till she's asleep, then come join us."

Jilly's eyes were flickering now, but she was fighting to keep them open. Andi stroked her forehead. "Go to sleep, Jillybean. I'll still be here when you wake."

"Honest" Jilly whispered

"Honest" she replied. Jilly finally let the sedative take hold and darkness washed over her. Toby saw a tear land on Jilly's cheek. Lifting Andi's head with his finger under her chin, he saw the tears running down her face and her bright green eyes full of more to shed. He wiped her cheeks with one thumb, caressing her head with his hand. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked softly

"No…but thanks. Go through. I'll be there in a minute."

He drew his thumb under her eyes, still raining tears and replaced it with a gentle kiss, before heading to join the others.


	9. FIVE PIECES FOR HALF AN HOUR

FIVE PIECES FOR HALF AN HOUR

Toby entered the sitting room and joined CJ on the couch. She handed him a cup of coffee, her eyes a bit red and watery. "Thanks. Andi will be through in a minute."

CJ smiled at him "I'd forgotten about 'Button'" she said

"I'd forgotten about 'Jillybean'" he replied.

"Well at least we have a choice of names that Ron can give her when he adds her to his detail!" Abbey said.

"Abbey…how did you convince Andi when I couldn't?" he asked

"You don't expect me to give my secret powers of persuasion away, do you Toby?" she asked.

"I'm just glad you did…I don't know where else we'd have got an inhaler if she hadn't been there," he said quietly.

"Ginger and Carol have them." CJ said.

"Really?…I didn't know that. How come you know that about my assistant and I don't know it about my own, let alone yours?" he asked

"I've always known about Carol, and after Roslyn, after we got back from the hospital…when Ginger came rushing in, she needed to borrow it. That's how I know."

He nodded thoughtfully, filing the information away for future reference.

"How severe is her asthma?" Abbey asked.

"Whose?" CJ smiled

"Jilly's. Andi's too…I never knew that either." she replied.

"Exactly the same. What Andi calls emotionally climatic! When they're upset, or angry or if it's cold and windy or hot and humid. Usually seconds apart too…if Andi felt it coming on she'd always go hunt out Jilly because she knew she would be starting too. It's one of their many, many similarities." Toby said.

"It's funny…I don't know why I didn't realise Jilly was her sister until you told me, because when you see them together they're like peas in a pod! Hair, eyes, features, Jilly's just a smaller version!"

"That's a sore point with Jilly...she hates not being as tall as Andi" he smiled "their voices are very similar too, but then Jilly hasn't exactly been talkative since she arrived, so you wouldn't know. Or at least, not to me," he added, turning to CJ.

"Toby I really don't know more than I told you before. When I met her in the park she was being talked to by a police officer, who was dubious about her. Her clothes are old, and inappropriate for the weather, but they and her are clean. But she has no shoes. She didn't tell me how she got here nor why she's come now. Or explain the bruising or marks. Or where she's been for the last three years nor why she vanished. The only thing she did say was that she hadn't planned to come, but that she just started walking. And that she's eaten nothing but apples for the last seven months, but last ate one three days ago" she replied.

"That's a really strange food to fixate on…I mean, vaguely nutritious yes, but also hard to digest, particularly on it's own." Abbey mused.

"It was all we could persuade her to eat for a time. I'd cut them into little chunks and she had to eat a certain amount…silly bribery things…do you remember?" he asked CJ

"I'd wash her hair for five pieces. She loved having someone wash her hair. You'd read to her; one piece for 10 minutes, five pieces for half an hour. You drove a hard bargain." she replied

"Five pieces and she could suck her thumb for half an hour" said Andi at the door. They all turned to look at her.

"I didn't know that." said Toby, moving up the sofa to make room for her between them.

"No…I hated resorting to blackmail at all…and certainly not on those terms. It started as a joke really, but it wasn't very fair really, was it?" she sighed, accepting a cup from CJ. Her hands were shaking slightly, and she rested the cup on her knee, her hands clasped tightly around it.

"How long has she had eating issues?" Abbey asked

"On and off…I guess about half her lifetime, since she was 13 or so. I don't know for sure, I'd moved away by then and only saw her occasionally. She came to live with us when she was nearly 18 to go to college and by then she'd obviously had problems. She got better for a while, then dropped out of college and it started again. Eventually she got on top of it and went back to college, and moved in with CJ. But she moved back to Mom and Dad's to do her finals and by the time she graduated it had started again. But she never got this bad before; very thin, yes, but not this." Andi sipped her tea and tried to regain her composure.

"So it was a case of stopping eating, rather than binging and making herself sick, or taking laxatives…CJ said she has a phobia about being sick? Did you talk about it with your parents when she went back?" Abbey asked.

"Yes...she just suddenly cut her food intake, but never did anything else, that's why she was able to keep it secret from Mom and Dad. They didn't really believe she had a problem. I think because they saw her every day they couldn't see the weight loss; it's only when you haven't seen someone for a while that you notice a change. But they didn't really believe in things like that anyway…couldn't understand why anyone would do something like that to themselves." said Andi.

"Well that's understandable for their generation…even in this day and age people struggle to understand it." Abbey replied.

"I DON'T understand it! I don't understand why she does it; she can't tell me herself… she had no explanation, rational or otherwise, although I asked her time and time again." Andi banged the cup down on the trolley as she began pacing up and down the room "And it isn't the classic anorexic thing of looking in a mirror and seeing herself as fat; she KNOWS she's thin, she isn't delusional about her size, it's not like she'd go shopping and come back with clothes two sizes to big or anything…"she broke off, coughing slightly, roughly wiping her eyes, began again "so why does she punish herself like this? It was like one step forward and two steps back; every time she put some weight on we'd be fine for a while, then she'd start again and would lose more than she had put on. And I had to watch her do this to herself" she stopped again, coughing and tearful, a telltale rattle at the end of her breath. Toby stretched out his hand to her and pulled her back to the sofa. Taking her inhaler out of his pocket he shook it, and held it out to her.

"I don't need it, I'm fine" she shook her head at him, but coughed again.

"I've got one sick Wyatt on my hands; I don't need a second one Andi." he held the inhaler out.

She took it from him and took a puff, breathing most of it back out again, then handed it back to him "It's such a senseless thing to do" she began again, still angry and upset, but remaining seated "she doesn't think people will like her more if she's thinner, I mean she was thin to begin with, for heaven's sake! And she's never been the kind of person to worry about what outsiders thought of her anyway. She's not stupid enough to be influenced by the media or peer pressure; she's a bright girl! I tried scaring her by dragging her to the doctor; I was worried about long-term problems, like weakening her bones, but I didn't know the half of it!" She began crying in earnest now. "In addition to almost certain osteoporosis he said it can put a strain on her heart and weaken it beyond repair, that her stomach could shrink so much that if she ate a normal three course meal it could literally burst; he asked her about her menstrual cycle, was it still regular….I hadn't even thought about it!" she blurted out through her tears, coughing hard.

Toby turned her face towards him with one hand, shaking the inhaler with the other. He held it to her lips and she opened her mouth, trying to calm down enough to breath. He dispensed a dose then removed the inhaler, his other hand still holding her face, thumb wiping the tears. CJ left the room, returning a moment later with a glass of water which she held out to Andi, whose hands shook too much to hold it, so CJ sat beside her and held the glass to her lips, making her take small sips, just as she had with the younger sister earlier. Gradually Andi got her tears under control, though her breathing still rattled.

"Go check Jilly and bring my stethoscope will you, CJ?" Abbey asked, turning to place her cup back on the trolley as CJ did as she requested. Abbey crossed over and sat by Andi as CJ returned.

"She's sound…her colour's better and she's quite cool to touch." she reported, handing the stethoscope over.

"Take your jacket off, Andi." Abbey said, putting the stethoscope in her ears

"I'm fine, really…"Andi began to protest, but Toby leant forward, slipping the jacket over her shoulders and down her arms before she had even finished, and, freeing her hands from it, laid it over the arm of the couch. Abbey lifted the sweater up at Andi's back, breathed on the stethoscope and placed it on her back "Take as deep a breath as you can" she instructed. Andi sat up straight, drawing in breath, before coughing. Toby stroked her hand softly, looking into her eyes; once more the wordless conversation, and brown eyes to green eyes. "And again" Abbey said. Andi could only manage a shorter breath this time before coughing. "Take another one" Abbey said, looking at Toby. He shook the inhaler, as Andi began to protest, and again placed it to her lips. She gave in, and opened her mouth, began a deep breath and Toby dispensed another dose. She held this one as long as she could, feeling the medication seep into her, before breathing out. Abbey listened to her lungs again. "Just sit quiet for a bit. You've had a bit of a day and you're system's overloading." she said, gently pulling the sweater down, before sitting back in the chair opposite, giving her place back to CJ. Andi leant forward, her elbows on her knees and her head lowered into her hands. CJ placed a hand on her arm, gently stroking her, as she had done to Toby earlier, while he, in turn, rubbed his hand on Andi's back in soft, small circles as they listened to her breathing begin to soften, just as her sister's had earlier.

Presently, she lifted her head, and looked at Abbey. "Sorry. And sorry for the stuff I said earlier…" she said. "It's all been a bit much" she smiled softly.

"It's OK, you've nothing to apologise for." Abbey smiled back. Andi leant back against the sofa, laying her hand over CJs, their fingers intertwined, as Toby stilled his hand, but kept it in the small of her back. "I think we need to look at what health problems she may have caused herself, and what's caused all those marks and bruises you told me about." she said quietly, finding comfort in the touch of her friend's hand in hers, and the solid presence of the man she loved but couldn't live with. She inclined her head to the side and found his shoulder, familiar comfort.

"There's plenty time. Let's get her stable first." Abbey said.

Andi nodded softly, eyes closing in relief that she wouldn't have to deal with this alone. Toby laid his cheek on her head. "We have a lot to sort out, but it's all going to take time. We need to go slowly. For everybody's sake. And we need to tell Abbey and CJ the rest of the story." Toby said softly.

"And there's plenty time for that too. Andi, I think you should go lie down for a little while. CJ and Toby can go do some work, and I'm going to make some calls. That's an order, Congresswoman." Abbey said with a smile, getting to her feet. Andi smiled as she slowly stood up, CJ still holding her hand, Toby's hand still at her back.

"Yes ma'am." she said, walking through to the other room, the others following. She lay down on the bed with her sister, cradling her just as CJ had. Two peas in a pod, Abbey had said, and indeed they looked it now, their long hair intertwined, faces in profile almost identical. Toby leant over and dropped a kiss on both heads as Andi joined her sister in sleep, before looking at Abbey and CJ. "The Wyatt Women. Heaven help us." The three smiled as they left the room.


	10. TAKING BETS

Characters: CJ, Toby, Andy Abbey And a little of everyone at some point.

Disclaimers: Oh if wishing made it so.

Rating: PG right now. HOWEVER I think from here on in it's going to be too heavy for this site so if you want updates emailed to you direct just let me know.

Feedback: You know you want to… and copious thanks again to those who have. 

TAKING BETS

Toby and CJ entered the Communications bullpen to find Josh and Sam sat in Toby's office.

"You don't have offices of your own you could be in?" he asked, rounding his desk and sitting down.

"We were waiting for you" said Josh

"Could have had a long wait" CJ quipped, amused at Josh's inability to hide his curiosity at the day's events.

Ginger stuck her head round the door "Where do you want these messages Toby?"

"On Sam's desk, thanks." he replied.

"Hey! I'm the good guy here! I'm not the one taking bets" he stopped short

"Taking bets on what, Sam?" Toby asked

"Uh, I'm outta here!" said Josh, heading for the door which CJ closed just before he reached it.

"Sam?" said Toby

"Ok, maybe 'taking bets' is too strong a phrase." he gulped

"Ok...so provide us with another phrase more fitting than the previous one, Princeton." Toby requested

Sam swallowed, looking at Josh for back up. Josh ran a hand over his head, looking between CJ and Toby, trying to gauge just how pissed off Toby was.

"Well, we weren't ACTUALLY taking bets" he began

"WE weren't doing anything; YOU were the one speculating, not me!" Sam interjected.

CJ began to laugh and crossed to perch on the edge of Toby's desk. "For God's sake, you are such a pair of kids" she smiled.

Toby looked at the pair of them. Normally at any hint of probing into his personal life he would have chewed them up and spat them out, but, in truth, he was so relieved at Andi's change of heart that he relented.

"So what odds were you offering?" he asked Josh.

"Uh…Well, all we knew was you, Abbey and CJ had vanished to the Residence carrying a younger woman with red hair. Margaret told Donna at the Danish cart. We tried to get it out of Carol but she wasn't playing. Sam was about to kidnap Gail to make her talk, Ouch!" CJ threw a pencil at him.

"I heard you and Andi argu...I mean, having one of your spirited discussions and then she left pretty quickly. And that's it." Sam offered.

"Do you and CJ have a secret love child you should tell us about?" Josh asked in typical Josh-like humour.

Toby snorted "If we did do you think she'd be short enough for me to carry? Ow!" CJ threw another pencil.

"And I'm not old enough to be her mother, thanks very much!" she added.

"Point well taken" Sam added. "So?"

"It's Andi's sister" Toby said.

"Jillian?" Sam queried

"Yeah…how did you know her name?" Toby asked.

"Because after I found out you had a brother out of the blue I decided to see what else I didn't know about you. I Googled you." Sam said, somewhat proudly

"You're such a nerd…you're worse than the President!" Josh said

"You Googled me? And let me guess…after discovering nothing of interest, you Googled my ex-wife?"

"Actually I did find out…but that can keep. Yes, I Googled your ex-wife. And I expect my punishment will make itself known the next time she's in the vicinity." he replied

Toby smirked. "She's in the Residence, Sam."

Sam spun round, looking through the office window guiltily. "I don't suppose I can expect any warning can I? You're just going to let me sweat from now til Judgement Day when she descends upon my head, aren't you?" he said morosely.

"You got it, little friend" Toby said

"Why isn't Josh being punished...why am I the only one ever on the list?" he whined

"Cause CJ's in charge of Josh's punishment." Toby replied

"Fantastic!" "Oh God!" they said together.

"Now will you all get the hell out my office and let me work" he asked

The men trooped out, Sam scurrying into the relative safety of his office as Josh ran away from CJ as quickly as possible. CJ turned to look at him. "You're being surprisingly good humoured about this" she observed.

"I'm just happy she's back, regardless of the consequences and the events that have brought her back." he replied.

"Me too." She stood up, heading for the door. "Secret love-child. Those boys have too much time on their hands."

"CJ"

She turned in the doorway to look at him.

"Thanks…you know."

"You're welcome." she said simply, closing the door behind her.


	11. THOSE CONCEALED

OK, this is the last chapter that will go here (I think).

Spoilers: Nope

Thanks: To all those who asked to see more. And for K with love as always.

THOSE CONCEALED

"Hey."

CJ looked up at the voice in her doorway. "Is Jilly ok?" she asked worried.

"Still asleep." Abbey sat down on the couch. "A little rattley but her temperature is going down. Her blood pressure is still pretty bottomed out though…it could be a while before it picks up. The sedative should begin to wear off in the next half an hour but it may take her longer to come round because of the poor blood flow. But she's Ok, as much as she can be."

"And Andi?" CJ asked

"A little rattley too. But still asleep," she replied. "CJ, I know you're in the dark as much as I am about some aspects of this, but … should I call their mother? I mean, technically, if Jilly isn't able to consent to treatment I should get permission from a guardian. If she's Jilly's next of kin…"

"She isn't. I am." CJ replied quietly.

"You are? I don't understand…"

"Technically, I'm her legal guardian with health care decision-making authority. Andi was originally; Jilly was not quite 18 when she moved in with them, and you know what a stickler for the letter of the law Andi can be, so she arranged it. Wisely, it turned out with hindsight, as she had to use it to get Jilly treatment when she refused to get help herself. Then when she moved in with me Andi felt we should share the guardianship. So, really, it's me or Andi that can give consent for any treatment, if Jilly were to be deemed incompetent to give informed consent again and, as far as I know the order was never rescinded, so technically she is still classed as incompetent." she stopped, with a slight smile "Now who's quiet?" she asked, looking at Abbey's somewhat stunned expression.

Abbey smiled back. "What about Toby? Is he named too?"

"Named in what?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"God Toby…do you have stealth capability built in?!" Abbey asked, catching her breath.

"Abbey was asking about guardianship." CJ filled him in.

"Why...what's happened?" he panicked

"Calm down…nothing. I'm just thinking ahead. I wondered if I had to call her mother." Abbey replied.

"Well, that's a call someone's going to have to make soon, but not on the guardian front. Andi and CJ can give consent for treatment" he said.

"But not you?" Abbey queried

"I'm one of her legal guardians, but I don't have the health care authority" he explained. "How is she?" he asked

"Same as when you left. The pair of them are double-teaming on the rattling front, but it's coming and going on it's own, it's just the residual of their last attacks. I should head back though, before they wake. Have either of you eaten today?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

They looked at one another, then looked back at Abbey with a wry shrug.

"I thought not. I'll get something sent over here. And you'll both eat it all, otherwise I won't let either of you see Jilly nor Andi until you do, understand?" she ordered, walking out of CJ's office.

"Yes ma'am" they replied in unison.

"How you doing?" Toby asked as he sat down in the chair in front of CJ's desk.

"Good. It's amazing how much work I can get done when I don't have to keep stopping to brief the press! Do you think I could convince Leo it would make my office more efficient if I only briefed once a day?" she asked

"Nope. But I'd pay good money to watch you try" he replied.

She smiled at him, throwing her pen on the desk, and stretching her considerable length out, before standing and walking round the desk, then flopping on the settee.

"I wish I'd had an efficient day….I've done more doodling than actual writing" he sighed.

"Well, they say you can read a lot from doodles…maybe you're just not interpreting them properly" she smiled back.

When's the next briefing?" he asked

"Now. Henry's on, but it's just a wrap-up, all's quiet. You wanna watch?" she replied

He turned to the bank of monitors, and turned the volume up on the press room, as Henry came on screen. They sat quietly for the next ten minutes, watching the briefing. As Henry disappeared off the screen, there was a knock at the door, and Carol came in, carrying a large tray. Toby took the tray from her, and put it on the desk.

"Thanks Carol. You can head home and we'll catch up tomorrow. Thanks for everything you've done today." CJ smiled at her assistant, sitting up on the couch with her legs stretched out.

"No problem. But I'm under instruction from The First Lady not to let you leave here until those dishes are empty" she replied.

"You're a faithless wench, you know that?" her boss retorted.

"Whatever" she said over her shoulder, closing the door behind her.

Toby uncovered the tray and laughed. "The First lady must have spies everywhere." he said. He handed CJ a bottle of beer and a bottle opener, and placed his glass of Jack Daniels on the desk, gave CJ a plate of noodles and chicken and some chopsticks, then picked up his own meal. "Shift" he said, moving over to the couch.

"I'd just got comfy…sit on the chair" she complained.

"Shift" he said looking at her with a small smile.

She sighed deeply and drew her feet up just enough for him to sit down and began to eat, suddenly realising how hungry she really was. She took a drink, then leant forward to stealfrom Toby's plate.

"See? You couldn't have done that if I'd been sat on the chair" he said, continuing to eat.

She pulled a face at him and they continued to eat quickly, in comfortable silence.

* * *

Toby and CJ quietly entered the bedroom in an attempt not to waken its occupants, only to find Andi already awake, sitting up in the bed, idly playing with her sister's hair. She looked up as they entered and they could see the fresh tears staining her face. Toby saw a myriad of emotions roll across her face as her eyes dropped back to her sister, registering all the marks she could see on her arms, and imagining those concealed from her.

"Who could do this to her?" she whispered.

"Don't think about that now," CJ replied, crossing the room to join her on the bed, "right now, let's just get her better."

"Well, I think both things are important actually. I can't help her medically, but I can find out who the hell beat the living crap out of her day after.." "Toby!" CJ interjected, glaring at him, then looking sideways at Andi.

"Sorry…but whoever did this needs to be punished." He responded.

"Maybe she'll be able to tell us what's happened in a few days. Give her some time. And if not…well, then you can go Dirty Harry." CJ said.

They were interrupted by the arrival of The First Lady, weighed down with a sizeable plastic box, which Toby crossed the room to relieve her of, with a raised eyebrow.

"I got the hospital to send some supplies," she said, answering his unasked question. "I got a couple more bags of fluid, a nebulizer," she began, unloading the box "anti-nausea serum…and a back-up plan" she smiled, placing the sick-bowl on the bedside table. "She'll come round in a little bit, so we'll see what we need. And in the meantime..." she broke off, walking round the bed "let's see how you are." She pulled her stethoscope from her pocket and knelt behind Andi, lifting her jumper. She listened for a moment, then pulled Andi's clothing back into place and stuffed the stethoscope back in her pocket. "You'll do. But now you need to eat something. Toby," she got off the bed and walked back round to him "would you go down to the kitchen and see what you can cobble together, please?"

"Sure." he replied heading out the door. "CJ, take Andi into the sitting room, I'll be through in a minute."

CJ held a hand out to Andi, helping her off the bed, then slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her in with a squeeze and the friends headed across the room, as Abbey bent over Jilly.

A few moments later, Abbey came into the sitting room holding a facecloth and a towel. "Freshen up before you eat" she said, sitting down by her. She gently ran the facecloth over Andi's face, holding it over the red eyes for a moment, then ran it round her neck, then over her hands, before repeating the cleansing with the towel. "I'm going to check over Jilly. I'll be back." She said as she left, taking the cloths with her.

CJ smiled at her friend. "You've just been Abbeyed. Most people don't get to see the maternal side of her…it's an experience" she said.

Andi smiled back. "It certainly is. But I feel better for it."

"I know what you mean. When I had the flu a few months back it was Abbey who made Leo send me home. It's the combination of mother and medic that makes her such a comfort. I don't think you really ever get too old to want your mom when you're sick." CJ replied.

"Unless you're Jilly. Or Toby." Andi said with a smile. "So rarely ill that when they are, they hate being with anyone."

"I know; and of all people who _shouldn't_ be left alone when they're ill it's those two!"

"Which two?" said Toby, crossing the room to hand Andi a plate.

"You and Jilly. Thank you." she said, taking the plate from him.

"Well that can't be good. Have you been calling me while I've been slaving over a hot stove for you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a warm chicken sandwich; you're hardly Julia Childs. And anyway, what makes you assume we were calling you?" Andi asked between mouthfuls.

"Because you normally are when you say "You and Jilly" like that."

"I'm going to let you eat in peace. Toby, will you play nicely or do I need to take you with me?" CJ asked, rising.

"Get out."


	12. SAFE HAVEN

Characters: CJ, Toby, Andy Abbey and OFC. And a little of everyone at some point.  
Disclaimers: Oh if wishing made it so.  
Rating: PG-13.  
Feedback: You know you want to…  
Notes: Yeah, I know I said it wouldn't continue here, but it didn't lead to where I thought it would so it's here! And the hugest of thanks to Angie, my new beta. The good stuff is hers, the dross is mine. As always, for K with my love.

SAFE HAVEN

Closing the door behind her, CJ crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. "How's she doing?" she asked.

Abbey lay Jilly's wrist back down on the bed. "Okay. She should be wakening soon. Heart rate is up a little, and stronger too. Listen, I need to talk to you about something. When I sent for supplies, I was going to catheterize her, partly to keep an eye on her fluid levels, but mostly because she's too weak to be up and about. But I noticed she's having a slight reaction to the IV in her arm and I don't want to make her any more uncomfortable."

"Yeah, she reacted when she had one before. I think it's the latex." CJ replied, stroking Jilly's arm, feeling the heat from the red rash surrounding the IV.

"The other option was to get continence pads, but the pants that came with them are huge; I'd have to duct tape her into them! I sent Lily to the scour the pharmacy and she found some toddler training pants; is that okay?"

"We've used them before." CJ said

"Why?"

"She has, or, at least, she used to have problems sleeping. She'd go to bed then have horrific nightmares. We'd hear her screaming and go up; she'd still be asleep and we'd have to waken her to make them stop."

"Like she did in your office?" Abbey looked down at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah. Sometimes she'd be wet when we got there, or sometimes it would be the abrupt wakening that would do it."

"What were the nightmares about?"

"All sorts of things. She was lost; or trying to find one of us; someone was chasing her; she was locked in a cupboard. Sometimes we couldn't get it out of her." CJ took hold of Jilly's hand, stroking it softly.

"Did she get professional help?" Abbey asked, careful not to sound judgmental.

"Andi took her to the doctor, who gave her sleeping pills. The first ones had no affect but when the dose was increased she was like a zombie. She'd sleep for hours and sleep very deeply – too deeply. The sleep was never refreshing; she'd waken just as tired as when she went to sleep."

"And was so sound that she wouldn't wake if she needed to?"

"Yes. The first few times she was so embarrassed and then she became scared to sleep incase it happened again."

Abbey nodded. "Catch 22. Some people just aren't good subjects for sleeping pills and sedatives. I'm forming the distinct impression that she's one of them. So what did you do?"

"Took her off the pills. Depending on her mood, we'd get her into the pants and her pajamas, easily, with persuasion or sometimes by force - which had the added bonus of exhausting her. We'd let her fall asleep with one of us, usually downstairs; the dreams didn't seem as bad when she wasn't alone. Then when she woke with one, we'd put her to bed and nine times out of ten she'd be okay."

Abbey paused and bit her lip in thought. "Well, I'll see how she goes on, but I'll get her doctor's details from Andi and get her records sent over. In the meantime," she opened the bag of training pants and laid one on the bed, "I have a feeling we may be too late for this."

She gently lifted the covers back, touching a finger to Jilly's damp clothing and nodded. "It's not much though. If you look in the bureau in the bottom drawer you'll find…" she stopped, as Andi and Toby came in to the room.

"How is she?" Andi asked.

"Wet." CJ said quietly.

"Oh Abbey. I'm sorry – I should have thought about it." said Andi crossing over to Abbey.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it, it's not a problem. There's plenty of bedding and it's just a small amount. It's because the bag of fluid's going through so fast." Abbey reassured Andi with a squeeze of her arm, as CJ brought over fresh bedding.

Toby lifted Jilly in his arms. Abbey picked up the IV bag and directed him to lay Jilly on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. She grabbed a box of wipes, which she handed to Andi, as Toby placed the sleeping figure down.

Andi slipped the damp shorts off, opened the box of wipes, and began to clean her sister.

As Toby and CJ stripped the bed, Abbey watched as Andi flinched at the sight of the bruising and marks, and tried to distract her. "I wish they'd had those wipes when my girls were small!"

Andi smiled, "What did you have?"

"A damp washcloth, a towel and lots of cream. It took three times as long and I used to end up with more cream on me than on the baby."

"I can't imagine you being anything but thoroughly competent and in control of the situation." said Andi, as Abbey handed her the pants.

"Sweetie, for a woman who could perform surgical procedures without blinking you'd have thought I'd had a competence transplant! I didn't have a clue what I was doing!"

Andi leant forward, gathering the sleeping girl up towards her, then sat back, Jilly cradled against her. Jilly stirred, wriggling slightly and turned her head into Andi's neck. Andi rocked her softly, then looked at Abbey "Neither did I. And I guess I made more of a mess of it than you did."

"I don't think that's true. Otherwise she wouldn't have come back." Abbey replied.

Finished at last, Toby lifted Jilly from Andi's arms and carried her over to the bed.

"Let me prop the pillows up, we need to get her awake." Abbey said, suiting the action to the word.

"I think she is." Toby said, placing her against the pillows, as Andi sat on the edge of the bed by her sister and Toby took his place behind her.

Four pairs of eyes watched anxiously as Jilly frowned slightly, a hand coming up to rub her eye. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times as if her brain was still trying to catch up.

Abbey checked her pulse then asked softly "Jilly, how you feeling?"

Jilly looked at her, frowning again in concentration, then said, "Feel groggy."

Just in time, Abbey grabbed the basin as Jilly began to vomit again. "It's okay, sweetie, it will pass; it's just the sedative making you sick." Abbey said, rubbing the girl's back.

Jilly swallowed and took a deep breath, managing to control the retching.

Abbey poured some mouthwash into a beaker, and held it to Jilly's lips, "Small sip, swirl and spit it out."

Jilly did as she was told and then leant back on the pillow.

CJ crossed the room to relieve Abbey of the bowl and dispose of it.

Abbey checked Jilly's pulse and temperature as the others looked on.

Andi stretched her hand out to her sister. They intertwined fingers and spoke volumes in the silence.

"Good. Your temperature is down a little and your heart rate is up a little. Keep going and I may let you out of bed sometime this century." Abbey said laying the thermometer on the bedside cabinet.

Jilly smiled slightly, her eyes beginning to look heavy. "Andi…I'm sorry…"

"Sshhh. We'll sort everything later. We're not going anywhere." Andi replied, as CJ came to kneel on the floor next to her.

They watched as Jilly's eyes closed and her breathing deepened. Abbey moved a strand of the copper hair from Jilly's face and said "Natural sleep is the best medicine for her right now. The longer she can sleep the better."

A muffled sob interrupted her and she turned to see Andi pressing a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her tears so as not to waken her sister. The events of the day had overtaken her. She hugged her stomach, bent double, the tears coursing down her face. CJ held on to her tightly, as Toby sat on the bed next to her trying to quieten her as he had before. These were not the angry, frustrated tears of earlier though, and they could not be hushed. They were tears of three years worth of guilt, fear, loss and, most of all, love, and there was no dam that could stop them now until they were spent. Andi sank onto the floor into CJ's arms and Toby knelt behind her still rubbing small circles on her back. They caught the odd word here and there but she was past the point of coherence.

Finally, Abbey took the situation in hand. She knelt next to CJ and put her hand on Andi's head. "Andi, I need you to listen to me now. Look at me, Andi!"

CJ forced Andi to sit up, holding her shoulders as Andi clung to her friend.

Abbey continued, "Andi, you need to stop crying, or you'll make yourself ill. I've got my hands full with Jilly. If you're sick you won't be able to help her and she's going to need all the help the four of us can give her."

CJ took a turn "Andi…don't do this - none of this is your fault, stop blaming yourself. Whatever's happened in the past doesn't matter, Jilly's here now and she needs you, us…all of us."

"My…fault…" Andi spluttered between tears. "Sent…her...away"

"But she came back, that's the important thing!" CJ pushed on, desperate that Andi listen to her.

"So…many…marks!"

"They're on the outside, they'll heal."

"Broken." Andi was gasping now, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"We'll fix her. We've done it before." CJ stroked her cheek with a gentle finger.

Andi lifted her eyes to Abbey, the crying now more controlled.

Abbey looked back and saw the exhaustion replacing the emotion. She stood up and turned to Toby. "Put her to bed. The room straight opposite."

Between them, CJ and Toby got Andi to her feet and lead her out the room.

A moment later, CJ returned to find Abbey replacing the bag of fluid on Jilly's IV.

"How is she?" Abbey asked.

"Mostly exhausted, I think." CJ replied. "She's stopped crying but she's fighting sleep. Toby's trying to out-stare her so she'll probably be asleep in a minute." CJ bent down and dropped a kiss on Jilly's forehead. "Abbey…thank you for everything you've done; and for everything you will do."

"You're welcome. I'm seeing a whole new side to the three of you." Somehow Abbey managed to smile.

The sound of footsteps in the corridor made them turn to see The President come in. "I thought I'd come see the mystery that's been keeping my wife occupied." he said, kissing her cheek. "How you doing, Claudia Jean?"

"Well, the day feels like it's been seventy two hours long, but I'm okay." she replied.

Jed looked at Jilly and sat down gently on the bed. He put his hand out and stroked her hair. "She really does look like her sister, doesn't she? Where is Andi, by the way?"

"She's finally asleep." Toby said from the doorway.

"Thank God, I was worried I'd have to sedate her too. She's exhausted, poor love. And so are you two," Abbey turned to CJ and Toby. "You're staying here, by the way. I've had stuff brought over for you." She pointed to some bags in the corner.

CJ looked at Toby and nodded towards Jilly. "I'll take this one. You stay with Andi."

The President stood up "That just leaves us then" he said. "Dr Bartlet, you are now officially off duty." he propelled her toward the door.

Abbey turned, "Come get me if you need me; either of you." and followed her husband.

Toby crossed the room and looked at Jilly. She looked content and at peace for the first time in what he assumed was a long while. He kissed her softly, then turned to CJ. She gave him a watery smile and he smiled back as he pulled her into his embrace. Neither spoke for a bit, just softly rocked together.

Finally, CJ gently pulled out of his embrace. "I'm going to fall asleep on my feet if I don't go to bed."

"Me too." He headed for their bags, bringing CJ's over to her. "Come get me if you need me." he said

She nodded. "You too. Goodnight, Toby."

"Night Ceej."

CJ paused. "You've not called me that since…"

"Yeah. I know. It just goes with Button." He kissed her cheek and closed the door behind him.

With one eye on the sleeping girl, CJ pulled her pajamas from her bag and slipped into them quickly. She climbed into bed next to Jilly, trying hard not to wake her, but with some sixth sense, Jilly half-opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Sshhh. Go back to sleep, baby." CJ said, gathering Jilly in her arms.

Jilly obediently closed her eyes, resting her head on CJ's shoulder, rubbing her face on the soft fabric, as she put her thumb in her mouth. CJ stroked the girl's cheekbone softly, feeling her body relax. She remembered this ritual from all those years ago, night after night, and wondered when she'd stopped missing it; that feeling of contentment and stability, of being someone's safe haven. She made a long arm and turned off the light, before wrapping her arm back around Jilly, who moved her thumb out of her mouth.

"Ceej…"

"Go to sleep, baby."

"Love, Ceej."

"Love, Jillybean."

CJ swallowed past the lump in her throat and fought the tears pricking in her eyes. She'd stopped missing that too at some point along the way.


	13. YEARS SPENT

The following morning, Abbey quietly opened the door, Toby following in her wake. CJ looked up from her papers and put a finger to her lips. She carefully climbed off the bed and the three headed for the sitting room, where Toby handed her a cup of coffee as they sat down.

"How has she been, CJ?"

"Not as bad as I expected, really. She had one bad nightmare and was a little sick. She doesn't seem to be sleeping very deeply; it's more a series of naps." she said, pausing to take a mouthful of coffee.

"That's pretty common with eating disorders. They often struggle to fall asleep and then to stay asleep. There's nothing we can really do about that, I'm afraid." Abbey replied.

"What was the dream about?" Toby asked quietly.

"I don't know. I couldn't get her to tell me; she's not told us any of them since she got here." CJ replied a little frustrated.

"She doesn't trust us." Toby said sadly.

"Maybe. But she will, in time." said Abbey.

"I hope so. She was crying for Andy earlier… she wasn't really awake and she eventually drifted off again." CJ said.

"Was it like that night we brought her back from the hospital? Do you remember?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, I remember. It was just like that..."CJ trailed off for a moment, then draining her cup, she asked "Is Andy still asleep?"

"Yeah. She's been drifting all night, and didn't drop off properly until a few hours ago." Toby said, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"CJ, why don't you go down to the kitchen and get yourself some breakfast?" Abbey suggested.

"Okay. I'll check on Andy on my way." she said, as she left the room.

"The four of you...you were very close." Abbey said keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Yeah, we are. Were. Maybe we...I don't know." Toby sighed softly.

"Have they always been close; Jilly and Andy?" she asked.

"Always. There's such a big age gap...Andy was a teenager when Jilly was born, so she was old enough to look after her a lot. Their mother wasn't a very hands-on type but Andy made up for it and Jilly really looked up to her from the start."

"And to you and CJ too, from what I've seen" she continued, not looking at him but keeping her eyes elsewhere.

"Jilly and CJ hit it off the moment they met...they're quite similar...well, the old Jilly was, anyway."

"You're very good with her. You've been here before, haven't you? Many times." They looked at one another for a moment; she knew he didn't do conversations like this, but he knew she needed all the details to help them get through this and he had to be honest with her.

"Yeah. When things got bad...we, the three of us, used to have to take it in turns to work from home and stay with her. We all got used to doing this. Changing her, coaxing her to eat, getting her to sleep. We've all been here before."

"Can you get me her medical records? It would help if I could see what treatment she's had before." Abbey asked tentatively.

"Uhm...yeah, I can get them. Though Andy could probably recite them verbatim for you." he replied with a small smile.

Abbey laughed. "I can imagine. That was some turn around though."

"I knew if she'd just see her that she'd change her mind...she's mothered her all her life. When they...for weeks after she'd wake up crying for her, you know? She didn't walk away easily." he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"No, I don't imagine she did. Not when they were so close before. It's obviously been really hard for her; she was pretty out of it by the end of the day." Abbey responded.

"Yeah. She always is when she's had an attack, it really tires her out. I've seen her go for weeks on 2 hours sleep a night, but if she has an attack it completely floors her. Jilly's the same…that's probably why she's still asleep. That and the fact she must have walked all the way here." he said, looking at Abbey.

"Why do you think that?" Abbey asked puzzled.

"She had no money on her, no cards, no travel tickets. It can't be a coincidence that she had no shoes either."

"I guess not. Well, that's something we can ask her in time." Abbey replied.

"Ask who in time?" Andy said, as she came in

"Hey. How you feeling?" Abbey asked, bypassing the question.

"A bit sore and tired, but I'm okay. CJ's gone to check the wires. Jilly's IV bag is almost empty by the way." Andy replied.

"I'll take it out and let her arm settle for a while," Abbey said, heading towards the door.

Andy stood quietly, looking out the window. Finally, she turned to Toby. "Turns out you were right."

"And the odds makers take a beating."

She gives him a look borne of years spent with him, then gives in and smiles tiredly. "I didn't need to speak to her."

He silently nods his understanding.

"She's never been this bad before. I don't know…" she stopped as Abbey and CJ came in. "Everything okay?" she asked, turning to Abbey.

"Uh huh. IV's out. She stirred a little, but I think I got her back off." Abbey said sitting down.

"Toby, I think Sam needs you for 5 minutes. Well, Josh said Sam needed you…"CJ smiled.

"Can't leave them alone for 2 minutes…"he grumbled as he left, giving his seat to CJ.

"You get much sleep?" Andy asked CJ, before taking a mouthful of coffee.

"More than you. She was okay, really. Cried a little for you at one point, but she drifted back off again."

Andy thought for a moment, then asked, "Like after the hospital?"

"I've already played this game with Toby. But yes." CJ answered quietly.

"Like what?" Abbey asked, looking between the two.

"She was in hospital once. She collapsed in the street and someone called 911. When we were finally got her home, every time she fell asleep she would cry, for days afterwards. Just calling for one of us, but not in fear, or...she was just sad, I think. I mean, she had the nightmares too, but this was different and it was months before it stopped completely."

Andy broke off as the door gently swung open. A sleepy pajama-clad figure stood hesitantly in the doorway, looking nervously at the room's occupants.


End file.
